1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector with a retainer is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,044,991 and is shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 herein. This known connector has terminal fittings 1 that are insertable into cavities 2 of a housing 3. A retainer insertion opening 4 extends into one side surface of the housing 3 and crosses the respective cavities 2. A retainer 5 is insertable into the retainer insertion opening 4 and includes an alternating array of resiliently deformable locks 6 and fixed locks 7.
The retainer 5 initially is held at a partial locking position, as shown in FIG. 20(A), with the resilient locks 6 facing the cavities 2. The resilient locks 6 deform in response to forces exerted by the terminal fittings 1, and hence enable the terminal fittings 1 to be inserted into the cavities 2. The resilient locks 6 then are restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fittings 1. The retainer 5 subsequently is pushed in the direction of the arrow X and into to a full locking position, as shown in FIG. 20(B). Thus, the fixed locks 7 face the cavities 2 to lock the properly inserted terminal fittings 1.
Resilient locks usually are formed in the cavities. However, the provision of the resilient locks on the retainer simplifies the internal construction of the cavities and facilitates the molding of small housings.
Clearances must be formed between the resilient locks 6 and the fixed locks 7 to enable deformation of the resilient locks 6. However, the terminal fittings 1 edges of the terminal fittings 1 may enter the clearances to hinder movement of the retainer 5 from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Further, only the fixed locks 7 lock the terminal fittings 1 when the retainer 5 is pushed to the full locking position. Thus, double locking is not realized, and locking forces tend to be low.
The fixed locks may be widened to enhance locking forces. However, wider locks increase the width of the retainer and enlarge the connector.
Furthermore, the locking edges of the resilient locks 6 project forward from the fixed locks 7 to prevent the fixed locks 7 from getting caught while the retainer 5 is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position.
The terminal fittings 4xe2x80x2 may need to be withdrawn from the cavities for maintenance. In such a case, the retainer 5 is pushed in the direction of arrow Y in FIG. 22(B) to the partial locking position shown in FIG. 22(A). The resilient lock 6 then is deformed by a jig to disengage from the terminal fitting 4xe2x80x2 and to enable the terminal fitting 4xe2x80x2 to be withdrawn. However, the locking edge of each resilient lock 6 projects forward as described above. Thus, the lateral edge of the corresponding terminal fitting 4xe2x80x2 may catch one end 6A of the locking edge of the resilient lock 6 while the retainer is returned to the partial locking position. Thus, a return movement of the retainer 1 may be hindered. Further, the terminal fitting 4xe2x80x2 may be rectangular, and another end 6B on the locking edge of the resilient lock 6 may fall inside the rectangular terminal fitting 4xe2x80x2 and get caught.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to ensure a smooth movement of a retainer, in particular without getting caught by terminal fittings, and without enlarging a connector but enhancing locking forces.
The invention is directed to a connector that comprises a housing formed with at least one cavity into which a corresponding number of terminal fittings are insertable. A retainer insertion opening is formed in a first side surface of the connector housing and crosses the respective cavities. A retainer is insertable into the retainer insertion opening and can be held at a partial locking position and at a full locking position. The retainer comprises first locks that are resiliently deformable to permit the insertion of the terminal fittings into the respective cavities when the retainer is in the partial locking position. The first locks then are restored resiliently and lockingly engage the properly inserted terminal fittings. The retainer further comprises second locks for locking the properly inserted terminal fittings when the retainer is at the full locking position. The first locks of the retainer continue to engage the corresponding terminal fittings while the retainer is being moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position and after the retainer is in the full locking position. Consequently, the retainer can be moved smoothly and securely to the full locking position while the terminal fittings are held at specified positions. Furthermore, double locking is achieved and locking forces are enhanced because both the first and second locks engage the terminal fittings when the retainer is in the full locking position.
Each first lock continues to engage only one corresponding terminal fitting while the retainer is moved from the partial locking position to the full locking position. Thus, the width of each lock can be small.
The first and second locks of the retainer are spaced apart in an offset direction that intersects the inserting direction of the retainer and that preferably is normal to the inserting direction of the retainer.
The first locks and the second locks are displaced in a nonoverlapping manner. Thus, the width of the second locks can be set independently of the first locks, or can be set substantially equal to the entire width of the female terminal fittings, thereby remarkably enhancing the locking forces. The first lock preferably is at least one and one half times wider than the portion of the cavity that corresponds to the retainer insertion opening.
The first lock and/or the second lock may comprise a guide for guiding insertion of the terminal fitting.
The first and second locks are displaced in forward and backward directions. Therefore, the second locks can be set substantially as wide as the terminal fittings independently of the width of the first locks and without changing a dimension of the retainer along its inserting direction. Additionally, the locking forces can be enhanced considerably. As a result, strong locking forces of the second locks can be achieved with a small connector.
The second locks may be fixed at positions spaced from the deformable sections of the corresponding first locks to obtain large locking forces.
The second locks may be coupled movably to deformable sections of the corresponding first locks.
The second locks overlap the deformable sections of the first locks and preferably partly overlap the first locks along the offset direction. Therefore, displacement of the first and second locks can be shorter and the retainer can be shorter in a direction normal to its inserting direction.
Slanted surfaces are formed at comers of locking edges of the first locks of the retainer for locking the terminal fittings. The slanted surfaces allow the terminal fittings to escape and guide the terminal fittings to the locking edges when the retainer is moved even if the locking edges are at positions to be caught by the terminal fittings. Thus, the first locks are prevented from getting caught by the terminal fittings and the retainer can be smoothly moved.
Each first lock of the retainer preferably is wider than the terminal fitting. Thus, the opposite lateral sides of the first locks are outside the opposite side surfaces of the respective terminal fitting when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, only one lateral side of each first lock locks the terminal fitting within the width of the terminal fitting when the retainer is at the full locking position. The locking edge of each first lock preferably is slanted back from the second lateral side toward the first lateral side.
The corner at one lateral side of the locking edge of the first lock may catch the side surface of the terminal fitting from inside when the retainer is returned from the full locking position to the partial locking position. However, each locking edge is slanted back toward its one lateral side. Thus, the one lateral side is more backward and the side surface of the terminal fitting opposite from the side surface that might catch the first lock is guided by the slanted locking edge. Thus, the terminal fitting may escape forward and the comer at the one lateral side of the locking edge will not get caught.
Escaping slanted surfaces are formed at corners of locking edges of the second locks of the retainer for locking the terminal fittings. Thus, the corners of the locking edges of the second locking portions of the retainer are prevented from getting caught by the terminal fittings. The escaping slanted surfaces may be beveled.
The terminal fittings are locked doubly in the cavities by the first and second locks, when the retainer is in the full locking position.